Everyday Life for the Unhappy Idiot
by Prestige Productions
Summary: A series of one shots involving the RWBY cast, my OC, and even guest cameos from other places. OOC, wrestling references and insanity abound. Now begrudgingly categorized and featuring Sora from Kingdom Hearts as a marquee character! *ON INDEFINITE HIATUS*
1. No opinion

**_The following was inspired by a recent argument I had with my older brother concerning dinner plans, I was legit pissed._**

 ** _Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, Bálor to me, everything else to their parent company_**

"You feel hungry hun?" Bálor would lean back in his desk chair as he looked down at yet another failed idea for a replacement weapon, this one centering around a chainsaw that somehow would double as a shotgun. The silver-haired wolf Faunus would grin as the sounds of Muse's Knights of Cydonia played softly out of the speakers of his monitor, while the golden-maned brawler Yang Xiao Long sat on his bed reading her way through his stack of trade paperback comic books.

"Yeah, I could go for a bite, just not in the dining hall." She would reply as she continued to cruise through the first trade of Red Hood and the Outlaws and bobbing her head calmly as the song repeated. "Sheesh B, I don't get this whole Red Hood thing: Is he a hero, a villain, some sort of mercenary?" The amber-eyed Faunus would crumple up the failed weapon plan and dispose of it without even looking back at the trash can. "Anti-hero mostly, though he will step in and help Batman when needed. And he's not a 'thing', he's human, flesh and blood just like you babe." He would glance over at the buxom Huntress and blush slightly, they had just recently gotten into a proper relationship following the bizarre first few months of his tenure at the Academy, where he had experienced everything from being forced to clean the courtyard as a punishment handed down by Glynda Goodwitch to being the target of an assassination by Weiss Schnee because the heiress was infatuated with her cookie loving partner Ruby Rose.

"Please, ain't nobody else as badass as me baby and you can't. teach. That!" Yang would grin proudly as she set the comic down and laid down in a relaxed position, blissfully unaware of the wrestling reference she had inadvertently just dropped on him. "By the way, weren't we trying to figure out what we're going to eat or something?" Bálor would sigh as he began working on yet another weapon idea that was no doubt bound for failure. "Yeah, but then you asked me about Red Hood and fell off the wagon. So what'cha craving?" The lilac eyed woman would furrow her brow in thought for a few moments before shrugging. "I dunno, ask me again in an hour, I wanna get through another one of these comics before we actually have to go somewhere." The wolf would shrug as he went back to work on his current replacement weapon plan as Yang started in on the second trade for Red Hood and the Outlaws for the next sixty minutes, or at least that would have been the case until his sketching pencil decided to break.

"Ughh, this is some straight up bullshit!" The amber-eyed young man would curse under his breath as he got up from his desk chair and moved to the closet and changed into a somewhat fancy dress shirt before pulling on his Bullet Club jacket and turning to the brawler who still had her nose buried in the comic. "So what do you feel like eating hun, because I'm about ready to hit the town."

"I dunno, whatever you feel like getting because I'm feeling pretty cozy right now." She would flip to the next page without even bothering to spare him a glance, even as the frustrated Faunus pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Seriously Yang, I'll even pay for the both of us just pick a place: Schnee Subs? The Hu Nan Panda? Palazzo's Pizza?" He would continue to rattle off a list of restaurants and fast food joints while only gaining the slightest shrug from his girlfriend as a reply, causing his frustration to mount and manifest as a growl. "Oh for the love of Dust! Will you just pick something woman?!" The sudden outburst would surprise Yang somewhat as she set aside the comic and gave him a curious look before sitting up on the edge of the bed. "You always do this, every time I offer to take everyone out for a meal you NEVER have an opinion: Ruby has the Fruit Factory, Blake has that stupid sushi restaurant where she constantly orders that tuna bowl, even Weiss will occasionally suggest a pancake joint just for shits and giggles." Bálor would groan and rub his temples before he continued to vent. "But you, you never give one friggin iota of where you wanna go or what you wanna do and it grinds my fucking gears EVERYTIME!" He would sigh as he finally said his peace, reaching for his SchneePod and his noise cancelling headphones before heading for the door. "Fuck it, I'm just gonna hit the dining hall and go scavenge the dinner leftovers."

Yang would sigh as she mulled over his words quietly, she had always volunteered to go with the flow and take each day on with the same gusto and self-confidence she had for everything she did, it was that very attitude that had probably attracted the wolf to her. "Ahh dammit, there's gotta be more to this mess. No one blows up over food choices this badly." The brawler would get up off his bed and grab her own jacket before running out after him, making her way down the stairs that eventually led out of the dorm and into the building that housed the dining hall. Eventually she would spot the silver-haired Faunus walking through the courtyard with a dour look on his face, his headphones blocking out her calls for attention. "B! B, c'mon! You can't stay mad at me for something like this!" She would eventually catch up to him, pulling his headphones off and looking at him with some concern along with some slight irritation at having to chase him. "You about ready to talk to me like an adult?" The wolf Faunus would sigh and look at her with an exasperated look on his face. "Look baby, it's not that I never have an opinion on this sort of thing. It's more like I have too many!" She would wrap her arms around his waist and grin before looking up at the starry sky over their heads. "Of course I'd kill to hit Hu Nan Panda, but I also want something from that pasta joint in Vale, heck I'd even go for a burger and a drink from a greasy food truck down the way. Not like the fact that it would go to my hips would be a bad thing." She would wink playfully before ruffling her man's silver hair and giving him a reassuring hug. "I promise, tomorrow afternoon we'll head into Vale and just go nuts: Hit the arcades, see a movie, grab a bite, just do all the wonderful things we can't usually do without being interrupted." Yang would smirk and look around for a split second before leaning in closer to him. "And if you're a really good boy, we'll try a few of those naughty things on your bucket list." The brawler would grin as her boyfriend's cheeks rouged in embarrassment before looking up at her as if to ask if she was serious.

"Remember, only if you're a good boy."

 ** _So yeah, this is one of many, MANY blurbs that may be updated sporadically, I have other stories written, even a poll where you can vote on which story I spend the month working on (No completion promised, and this story won't be on said poll) Voting ends next week!_**


	2. Irrational Fears

_**Irrational fears, they come in all shapes and sizes: Clowns, colors, even certain sounds can cause a person to lose their marbles.**_

 _ **Inspired by a nightmare that caused me to wake up at 4 in the morning AND STAY UP!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth otherwise we'd be getting nonsensical little shorts like these to tide us over til Volume 3, Balor belongs to me, anything else mentioned within belongs to its respective parent company**_

" Remind me why we're doing this again?" Sun Wukong would be sitting on the bed of one Bálor Moonlight alongside his best friend and fellow Team SSSN member Neptune Vasilias as they watched an episode of an old 90's cop show called Silk Stalkings, the dorm room's owner in the washroom getting ready for an afternoon in Vale with their respective girlfriends. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm all for free TV and access to someone else's snack pile but do we really have to watch something so boring? I mean it's obvious the mistress shot the businessman's wife that I figured it out before we were ten minutes in."

Neptune would look over at his partner with a cocky grin before fast-forwarding to the show's closing credits. "Dude, you don't think I know that? I mean c'mon the mistress's name was Selena Goodwin, anybody with the word 'Good' in their name is an automatic bad guy." The blue haired Huntsman would pause the show while looking towards the door to the washroom curiously. "But there's a good reason I chose this show." He would hold a finger to his mouth, silencing his befuddled partner before raising his voice suddenly. "Hey wolfie, get out here would'ja? Your monitor's conking out something fierce!" The Wolf-Faunus would make his way out of the washroom wearing nothing but a pair of socks and black denim jeans, his silver hair still unkempt and a toothbrush in his mouth. "Looks fine to-" The toothbrush would fall out of his mouth as the familiar jingle of the Stephen J. Cannell production logo began to play, the eponymous producer/author would be seen typing away at an archaic typewriter before tossing the paper behind him and said logo appeared. "Nonononononono- NOOOO!" The amber-eyed young man would go bolting out of his dorm room like the devil himself was hot on his heels, "NOT THE JINGLE!" Neptune and Sun would look back at the doorway in stunned silence, the monkey-tailed Faunus would be the first to break the awkward silence that permeated the room.

"Okay Neptune, what the heck did we just see?" Sun would peer down the hall seeing no sight of their silver haired friend, looking back to see Neptune with a slight smirk on his face. "I can't believe Weiss was right, big bad wrestler goof's afraid of a production logo." His Faunus partner would just stare back at him bluntly. "There's a story behind this isn't there?" The blue-haired Hunter would shrug before heading back inside. "Isn't there always?"

"Kill it! Kill it, kill it kill it!" Weiss Schnee, the venerable heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and its vast riches would be cowering up on the top bunk that was usually reserved for her partner Ruby Rose, for despite being a well-trained Huntress, and a confident albeit snarky woman in her own right, she had a very strange phobia when it came to caterpillars. The very sight of one usually causing her to shriek and head for higher ground, before calling in the cavalry to finish off the fuzzy little creepy-crawly.

On this day unfortunately the role of cavalry fell to one Neptune Vasilias, who seem less than thrilled at having been called in to kill a poor defenseless little caterpillar. "Really, this is what you were so hopped up about?" He would kneel down and gently hold out his finger for the little fella to crawl onto before gently letting him out onto the windowsill, much to the relief of one pale-haired heiress who was still shaking like a leaf from atop her partner's bunk. "So, you can handle renegade Faunus, giant military mechs, and the Grimm. But you freak out at an itty-bitty caterpillar?" Neptune would try his hardest not to laugh even as a few snickers broke loose, Weiss herself would blush furiously before grabbing one of Ruby's pillows and chucking it at his face. "You jerk, at least my fears are anchored in reality!" She would carefully climb her way off of Ruby's bed before taking a breath of relief and giving her savior a small peck on the cheek for his efforts. "I'm not like that moronic wolf who's afraid of a production company logo, and that little jingle." The pale-haired Huntress would groan at the look of confusion on her boyfriend's face, finally deciding to cue up the production logo in question on DustTube and showing it to him.

"No way, Bálor's afraid of this? This is just kind of..meh." Neptune would play the video again just to make sure he hadn't missed some hidden demonic image that would sudden pop up from out of nowhere and finding nothing. "I gotta be honest here, I'm not seeing anything remotely scary about any of this. Weiss would sigh and nod in agreement as she took her scroll back from the blue-haired young man, playing the video one last time shaking her head in disgust. "I'm not really sure what's so frightening about it myself, but after we got done pulling an all-nighter for one of Professor Oobleck's tests we had the monitor going on one of those 'classic' channels. Once that jingle started up though, that dork sort of just froze up, started screaming like a banshee and then clung to Yang like a frightened child."

"Freaky, you'd never think a guy who watches pro wrestling and has a girl like Yang in his life would spaz out over that." Neptune would furrow his brow as he tried to imagine the cocky Wolf-Faunus completely losing his mind and hiding behind Yang as the production logo and its jingle played. "Okay, I've gotta try this out for myself because it's just too bonkers to believe." He would grin in anticipation as he walked off to go plan his little test run.

"Somehow I should've known Weiss was behind this, she's had it in for Bálor for some strange reason." Sun would facepalm even as he spoke and then shook his head. "At least with Blake there's a definitive reason for the loathing: He writes really shitty poetry." The two SSSN members would stare off into separate corners of the room, each man contemplating their own thoughts before the door to the dorm room would be kicked open to reveal a mildly annoyed Yang standing in the door with a frightened Bálor in toe.

"Alright, which one of you jackasses wanna explain this to me?"

The two of them would look from the irate brawler to each other, hesitating as to whether or not who should confess to pulling the prank before both of them simultaneously spoke up at once.

"It was all his idea!"

 _ **To be honest, Stephen J. Cannell's production logo has scared the stuffing out of me since I was 8. And from what I've heard he was a nice guy right up to the day he passed, oh well. YouTube it for yourself and try to imagine that from an eight year old's perspective on a late night**_


	3. Ren's Day OffJaune the Revelator

_**Today's entry comes courtesy of me having a half-assed thought while listening to the song 'John the**_ **Revelator' (the blues brothers version)**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**

The weekend was a fantastic time for all students at Beacon Academy, freedom was a very fleeting thing in a place such as that one. Of course they were being trained to fight the creatures of Grimm, they were being trained to act as responsible representatives of the kingdom of Vale, but they were all still teenagers who valued any and all free time they managed to get, and Lie Ren was no exception to such sentiments.

 _Finally, a day to myself."_ JNPR's gunslinger was waiting patiently in line at the Vale Cinema Theaters to finally be able to hunker down and watch the new Spruce Willis movie _'_ _Killer Havoc._ Normally the raven-haired young man would ignore such an action-oriented flick, preferring more methodical films where he would spend a good deal of time watching the movie trying to figure out the big twist and once he did, he would either leave the theater satisfied with what he saw or head back to the team's dorm room to write out his own spin on the ending in the guise of a short story. " _Now that we've finished the group assignment for Professor Port's class, we can all find some time to relax."_ He would sigh in relief at the thought of having finished their assignment of documenting a herd of Boarbatusk in their natural state, thanks to Pyrrha's natural intelligence and some quick thinking by Jaune once Nora got a little kill happy and alerted the Grimm to their presence Team JNPR had managed to compile their findings rather quicker than most other groups.

Including the vaunted Team RWBY, who had yet to even set out on their expedition thanks to some bad luck in terms of Blake's health as the feline Faunus had caught food poisoning due to some bad tuna.

"That movie was the greatest one yet!" Ren immediately recognized the voice as his leader, teammate, and sort-of-friend Jaune Arc walked out of the theater with a satisfied grin on his face, surprisingly his partner and girlfriend Pyrrha Nikos was nowhere to be found. And ever since they had officially gotten together following Beacon's one (and so far only) Couples Dance they had been as close to inseparable as a fledgling couple could be in the beginnings of a new relationship.

"Hey Ren!" The knight would make his way up to the Gunslinger with gusto, the smile on his face, a clear sign that he should be wary of movie-related shenanigans. "So, are you here to see _Killer Havoc?"_ Ren would nod casually, even as he was mentally trying to calculate and maneuver his way through the conversation without running into a situation that may fall into spoiler territory as both sides had a bad habit of spoiling Spruce Willis movies for each other as well as their friends. "Yes well given the circumstances it was either this or that odd artsy film _Strawberry Purée,_ and I only have so much daylight left in my day so I'd rather not spend it reading subtitles. Jaune would nod in agreement as he looked over at the poster for the movie he had just seen, the poster showed Willis dressed as the lead character Jack McBaine leaping out of a burning helicopter while aiming a pair of submachine guns out at the passing moviegoers with the tagline for the film reading _'_ _When negotiations fail, get havoc!"_

Dude, the twist in that movie was insane: Turns out McBaine's wife is the criminal mastermind behind everything, even the death of his little girl from his first marriage!" Jaune would shake his head sadly, even as the line of patrons began to boo uproariously at the unwanted revelation of what perhaps was the most important part of the movie they were waiting to see. The gunslinger himself would be left speechless at the loss of a decent opportunity to waste a day puzzling out the big twist of a B- movie on his own and waste a day writing something far superior to the schlock he had endured. " _Well there goes my day."_

After literally having to drag Jaune from an angry throng of movie patrons, the two of them would find themselves in the supermarket looking for snacks, toiletries, and every conceivable ingredient that could be applied to pancakes. "Man, I didn't mean to start that much of a riot, I just wanted to tell you how great the movie was." The knight would say this dejectedly as he started piling on bottles of syrup in addition to paper plates and napkins to an already full cart even as Ren grunted in agreement. "Aww c'mon Ren, I seriously didn't mean to spoil it for you!"

The raven-haired Gunslinger would throw up his hands helplessly as he shook his head "That's not what I'm mad about Jaune, I 'm mad at the fact that eighty percent of what we've got in the cart are pancake ingredients!" Ren would sigh as he looked at the various berries, flavors and syrups that a sane person could apply to the breakfast staple. "Why do we put ourselves through this?" The male-half of Team JNPR would exchange a look of semi-depressed acceptance as both silently agreed that the idea of an irate and pancake starved Nora was akin to releasing the Kraken upon a densely populated port town.

"Zwei, slow down boy!" The two of them would raise a curious eyebrow at the sight of a little brown Corgi running down the aisle with a squeaky toy newspaper, followed by a young man with spiky brown hair leaping over the shocked pair of Hunters without even sparing a glance. "Sorry if I knocked anything over! Zwei, get back here!" The spiky-haired boy would stay on the chase as loud squeaks were heard throughout the market, leaving both Jaune and Ren at a loss for words.

"You think we should pitch in and help that poor guy?" The knight would look to his teammate curiously, receiving a small shake of the head in response.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm normally all for helping strangers but we've gotta get these supplies bought and paid for." Jaune was all set to agree with his friend's sentiment, but the Corgi would come racing back around with the squeaky toy in his mouth and his unfortunate pursuer being dragged along for the ride. "A little help here!"

Ren would groan and look at the cart full of supplies then to his friend with a raised brow before taking off after the energetic dog and its hapless caretaker, following both the squeaks and the loud pleas for 'Zwei' to stop. Eventually he would be able to catch up to them between the Home and Garden and Automotive aisles, scooping up the excitable pooch in arms with an exasperated sigh as he looked down at the exhausted spiky-haired teen. "You alright? Seems like your dog put you through quite the ordeal." The young man would look up at Ren with a small smile of appreciation.

"He's not mine..just trying to return him..to Ruby."

This would catch the gunslinger off guard as he had no clue that the crimsonette had even owned a pet, much less one so rambunctious as this one. "Are you saying this little guy belongs to a girl named Ruby Rose?" The young man's blue eyes would light up with hope at the mention of her name.

"Y-you know her?" He would scramble to his feet quickly, showing no ill-physical effects from the ordeal. "Please, you have to tell me where she is!"

Ren would nod quietly as he tried to keep the energetic dog in his grip "I'll do you one better, I'll take you to her- "He would be interrupted by a grateful bark from his four-legged companion before smiling slightly and starting his walk to the checkout line.

 _ **Anyone who read Conversations of the Heart know just who joined up.**_

 _ **Yes, this is insanely stupid but it makes me happy while writing it. And considering that I just bombed an Accounting test, I need this people!**_

 _ **More ridiculousness to come as I have compiled a small list of one shots without an appearance by my OC Bálor, because I know how much you all 'love' him.**_

 _ **In the meantime, if you're looking for something to tide you over then go read my other stories, and go vote on which one I should actually work on during October by voting on the poll on my profile.**_

 _ **Knight, for the love of God don't spoil anything in your review!**_


	4. Gamma Reborn pt 1

_**More craziness! Less Bálor!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth otherwise this nonsense would be canon!**_

Ruby Rose would be walking along the coasts of Vale looking around curiously. _"Aww c'mon, I know that meteor crashed here somewhere!"_ The crimsonette would furrow her brow in curiosity as she tried to recollect the object's landing path after having discovered it the night prior, that night wasn't exactly all too eventful in terms of happenings in the RWBY dorm: Weiss had been busy trying to get everything squared away so that their team could finally head out to complete their Grimm-seeking assignment for Professor Port's class, however the team itself wasn't exactly proving all too helpful. Blake was still very much trying to recover from her bout with tuna-related food poisoning and as such remained anchored to the side of the toilet, Yang was still very much in the honeymoon phase of her new relationship and was no doubt cuddled up to her new Faunus boyfriend, and Ruby herself was busy looking out at the night sky as she was lost in her thoughts.

On the one hand, she was happy that her older sister had finally found someone to love her for who she really was and not just the happy-go-lucky flirt that she often tried making herself out to be. But there was still a very painful ache in her heart from her own failed aspirations towards herself and the wolf, during those first few months they had built up a very pleasant rapport with one another and had even shared his dorm room at one point but in the end Yang had won out and stolen his heart with her own wild spirit. _"It's just not fair, we were getting along so well."_ The crimsonette would sigh sadly as she caught sight of a shooting star rocketing across the sky and decided to do a very childish thing as she put her hands together and made a wish upon it.

" _Please, let him finally notice me!"_ Ruby would wish her hardest to make her dream coming true, even as the shooting star finally crashed into the ground with an audible "boom" as it caught her attention. "What the heck?" She would peer out into the distance, seeing a billowing pillar of smoke coming from far away. "Oh heck yes, we have to go check this thing out!" The crimsonette would dash into the dorm room with an excited look upon her face, grabbing her hood off of her bunk. "Guys! Guys! A meteor just crashed into the beach and let's go see this!" Weiss would be the first one to react, an impatient glare crossing her features as she checked her scroll with a click of her heel. "What the heck are you talking about Ruby, we have only a few days to prepare for Port's assignment! Besides that stupid mutt we're one of the last ones NOT to have done the job yet!" The heiress would be seething as she pounded onto the door of the washroom. "Belladonna! Are you about done losing your pitiful liquid dinner in there or what?!" The feline would give a muffled but rather colorfully worded reply to the irate girl's query earning a second click of the heels, about to lose her gourd completely even as Yang walked back into the dorm room with a dreamy smile on her face.

"Weiss, dah-ling you look absolutely gorgeous!" She would hum a little tune as she danced her way back to her bunk with a happy smile, clearly love had brought out a different side to the normally flirtatious brawler as she removed her boots before continuing to sashay across the floor on bare feet. Her golden mane swaying to and fro as she danced about, the recently returned Zwei would circle around her excitedly before getting up on his hind legs to try and keep up with her. Ruby would see this and shake her head quietly, even though she knew Yang was the one soul who would jump at the chance to join her on the impromptu adventure but even she couldn't bring herself to lower the boom on her sister's happiness. The crimsonette would smile wistfully before making her way to the door of her dorm, with Yang high in the throes of love and Weiss still arguing with a less than healthy Blake, Ruby would make her way out into the night.

The reaper would sigh as she continued her fruitless trek up the coast, the first rays of sunlight piercing the sky as dawn finally broke on the beach. " _This is hopeless, maybe that meteor broke into pieces or something."_ She felt a heavy sadness dragging at her heart as she began to make her way back when she noticed a very familiar face sitting down the beach and staring at the ocean.

"Velvet?" Ruby would smile slightly as the bunny-eared Faunus turned to her and smiled slightly as she stood up. "Why are you out here so…early I guess?" The brunette would dust the sand off of her street clothes before covering up a yawn with her hand. "This is where I come to think when I can't sleep, there was actually a beautiful shooting star that flew right by here last night and-" Velvet's banter would be cut off as she grabbed the poor bunny-eared girl by the shoulders and looked at her all starry-eyed. "Where? Where did it go? I have to make my wish!" The Faunus would squeak in surprise before pointing further down the coast and then was dragged along thanks to the crimsonette's speedy Semblance.

As the sun gleamed down upon Vale's blue waters, the two Huntresses would find themselves standing before a smoldering pile of scrap metal instead of a smoldering space rock. "Damn it, now I'll never get him to notice me." Ruby would sigh sadly as she daydreamed watching her sister walking down the aisle to marry one of her dearest friends, but as the make believe preacher began to ask whether anyone objected to the union her reverie would be shattered by a high-pitched squeal as Velvet dove in to inspect the metallic remains. "This is incredible, the frame's surprisingly intact for taking a crash that major!" Her deep brown eyes would gleam with excitement as she retrieved her scroll and began to make a call, Ruby on the other hand would be watching on in surprise at this new side of her Faunus friend. " _It's like she's some kind of Robo-maniac!"_ The crimsonette would look down at the burnt wreckage with a look of confusion before seeing a bit of faded lettering on the metal husk's back "E-1-0-2? Wonder what that means, hey Velvet whaddaya think those numbers mean?" The bunny-eared Faunus would gently wipe the sand away from the numbers before giving them the once over, gently running her fingers across them to find a symbol beside the numbers. "Gamma..E-102 Gamma. This little guy has a name!" Velvet would drool before glomping the metal shell lovingly before trying to pull it out of its sandy entrenchment. "Come..onnn, mommy's gonna take you home and fix you up proper!" Ruby on the other hand would just watch on in silence before dialing up some help om her own scroll and then rushing down to offer what little help she could give before the cavalry arrived.

That following afternoon would be an eventful one as the members of Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, and their newest companion Sora were all gathered around the forge with Velvet wearing a pair of wielding goggles over her eyes as she was hard at work repairing the metal husk she and the cookie loving reaper had found on the beach.

"Okay, I'll say it: Why the hell are we sitting here watching Velvet repair some old junker she found on the beach?" Weiss would be the one to finally break the silence between them all even as Nora looked on in wonder, even as Ren did his best to try and keep her from interfering in the bunny Faunus's work. "And why are ALL of us here? We still have an assignment to deal with remember?" The spiky-haired Keybearer would lean in close to get a better view of the thing that was being built, only for Velvet to shoo him away before leaning back to admire the finished frame. "How does a robot just wash up on a beach? I mean I've seen plenty of things in my journeys: Wise-cracking genies, a talking candelabra, I've even been turned into a cute little lion." The other occupants of the room would all look at him skeptically at that last bit, causing the young man to blink in response. "Oh you won't believe my journeys and yet I'm supposed to believe you guys fight monsters AND go to school!" Yang would grin before ruffling Sora's hair playfully as she began looking through her scroll in boredom "Unlike your stories, we really do spend our days training to fight monsters little buddy." The young man would shy away from the blonde as she grinned back in response. "Ahh Sora, you're so fun to tease!" Blake would roll her eyes at her partner's behavior, it was Yang's way: To play coy with new friends but never really send any proper signals, especially now that she was attached to someone. "I hate to say it guys, but Weiss is right: We really need to get that assignment for Port's class off our plate sooner rather than later."

"What? But I wanna see more of this robot Velvet and I found!" Ruby would cross her arms in childish protest, only to have her older sister lay a consoling hand upon the young girl's shoulder.

"It'll be alright sis, Velvet's good with robots so she could have this thing all spick and span by the time we get back." Yang would smile as she peeked over to see Velvet going through the discard pile for applicable parts for the robot-in-the-making. "Ain't that right Vel-Vel?"

The brown eyed Faunus would sigh and look back at the small group gathered behind her in annoyance. "Well, the work would go a lot quicker if I had some help!" The members of Team CFVY would all sigh before offering up various excuses as to why they couldn't help.

"I'll be happy to help if it involves smashing things!" Nora would raise her hand vigorously, even as Ren sighed and did the same. "See, even Ren's on board!" The Gunslinger would sigh in defeat as she cuddled up to him. "Somebody has to keep Nora from blowing up the Forge when she gets bored.

"I'll help too!" Sora would grin at the prospect of being able to build something not made from Gummi bricks, plus these people had taken him in out of kindness. "Besides, that Ozpin fellow hasn't exactly given me a place to stay yet."

"Hmm, if only we knew someone with a mostly empty dorm room in need of a well-mannered roommate." Weiss would look over at Yang with a raised eyebrow. "Say Yang, do YOU know someone who fits those qualifications?"

"I swear to Dust I WILL throttle you Schnee!" The brawler would bristle visibly at the thought of her personal love nest being saddled with guests, even a fun guest like Sora. "You've had it in for B since he first showed up here!" Ruby would sigh and walk over to the spiky-haired Keybearer with an exasperated look on her face. "Somedays, I really don't understand how this team stays in one piece." Sora would look over at Ruby with a happy smile before looking back at the pair of arguing Huntresses. "It's because you're all such good friends, sure you come from different walks of life: Humble and brave, rich and prickly, silent but dependable, and…Yang." He would watch the pair continue to bicker as he thought back upon his own companions Donald and Goofy, who were no doubt filled with worry over his continued absence. "Even the best of friends can have their disagreements, but when the times get tough they'll always have your back."

Ruby would look over at the spiky-haired young man in amazement, for all his naiveté towards Remnant, the Grimm and everything else about the world he was now stuck in, he knew a great deal about the bonds of love and friendship. "Yeah, you know Sora..this is the second time you've given me really good advice." The crimsonette would clap her hands loudly to get the bickering pair's attention. "Alright everyone, it's about time Team RWBY did some fieldwork!"

Blake would glance in Sora's direction and give a respectful nod of thanks, leaving the Keybearer to turn to his bunny-eared companion. "Alright Velvet, where should we start on fixing this big guy?"

 _ **Yeah this story finally gets a two parter, still lighthearted and less Bálor-centric (but still mentioned!), I love writing these chapters as it's basically a giant paint canvas for me to use ideas (and characters) that wouldn't fit in my usual fare. As long as a smile is cracked or a chuckle is made than this story's living up to what I hoped it would be: Fun. And if you've got a character you wanna see featured than leave a suggestion in the reviews (Even OC's are welcome) And in the meantime, I have a poll up to determine which of my "more serious" fics should be worked on in November so give that a visit if you want. As for me, I'm off to catch some shut eye.**_

 _ **Toodles!**_


	5. Gamma Reborn pt 2

_**Finally, I can get back to something a little LESS serious. Anyway we now return you to the further exploits of Velvet Scarlatina: Robo-Maniac!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Rooster Teeth, otherwise I'd have spent my time sitting at the feet of the Master himself and being Barbara Dunkelman's go-fer (go 'fer coffee, go'fer bagels, etc) my OC (who's still going to be MIA for this fic) belongs to me, and any other characters, entities, or otherwise belong to their respective parent companies.**_

Velvet would be gathered around the still unpolished husk that she lovingly referred to as "Gam-Gam" while Sora, Nora, and even Ren waited around various junk piles for a hint of direction in their strange little task for the day.  
"We should remember this day ladies and gentleman, for it will be the day we students of Beacon brought the magnificent splendor that is robotics to the city of Vale."

Ren would shake his head quietly upon hearing the bunny-eared woman's declaration before looking down at his scrap pile skeptically. "You do realize that we're already living in an era with a mostly mechanized police force, military, AND airships don't you Velvet?" The raven-haired Gunslinger would kneel down and start sifting through the scraps cautiously while doing his best to keep a careful watch on his destruction-happy teammate.

"Woah, you guys have actual ships that fly in the air? Is there any way that I can get a shot at flying one of those?" The spiky-haired young man would then begin to tell them about how he had piloted both an old fashioned steamboat and a pirate ship prior to arriving in Remnant, and while Ren and Velvet were left understandably confused and skeptical of such things actually happening Nora would smile and gesture for the Keybearer to continue talking about his fantastic adventures. "Finally, someone who believes me!"

The pancake-loving Huntress would chuckle as she was busy constructing a throne from the metal pieces she could find. "Oh no, it's that I believe you. I just enjoy great stories." She would giggle as Sora would groan audibly as yet another person would view his adventures as mental insanity.

"People! Can we focus here, we're trying to build something awesome here! Velvet would sigh as her slapdash team of mechanics were squabbling amongst themselves, causing the normally docile Faunus girl started to tremble with pent up indignation at her team abandoning her while being left with some less than reliable replacements. " _Why, why can't they understand how fantastic this is: A robot of unknown origin falls into our laps, something not boring and mass produced by Atlas, and instead of joining me in helping me bring the poor dear back from the beyond, they couldn't possibly care less."_ She would look around as Sora kept trying to plead his case to Nora while the hammer-wielding Huntress laughed her ass off at whatever further details were given to her, while her partner would just look on with a slight shake of his head before turning to the brown-eyed Faunus and mouthing a quick apology.

"That's it!" The bunny-eared Faunus would violently throw a wrench between Nora and Sora, ending their squabbling rather abruptly as she tried to bring her rage under control. "Everybody, just get the fudge out..I'll finish the job on my own." Velvet would sigh as she slowly trudged past the once arguing duo to retrieve the wrench she had used to end their noise as she made her way back to the still somewhat empty frame of "Gam-Gam" and began her work once again, taking the brief lull as his cue to leave Ren would calmly drag a still somewhat curious Nora out of the forge. " _I knew that I might be the only to understand just how special it is to find something like this on Remnant but..I at least thought my own friends would help me out."_

The usually shy bunny girl had always had a fascination with machines dating back to an incident in her childhood, she had gotten separated from her parents during one of their family outings at the Sanctum Municipal Zoo and like most children around the age of six that found themselves alone in a strange place, her first instinct was to find mommy and daddy post-haste.

 _"Mama! Papa! Where are you?"_ A younger Velvet would sniffle as she tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall down her cheeks, even as the crowd around her seemed to grow larger and more dense with tourists and local zoo-goers alike. _"I'm scared..and I want to go home."_ The young bunny would trudge forward until she caught sight of what appeared to be her mother's favorite red cardigan sweater, it was a sight that warmed the little Faunus's heart as her mummy would wear that precious sweater regardless of what the weather was or if the social occasion called for something more upscale and classy.

 _"Mummy! Mummy I'm here!"_ Little Velvet would rush forward to the familiar sight of that red cardigan piece of apparel, tears of joy finally streaming down her face as she opened her arms to be lifted up into her mother's warm embrace. However, once she did wrap her arms around the sweater owner's ankles she would be met with a familiar sound of disgust before being kicked away to the ground and looking up at the stern gaze of two older women who had been dressed up in slightly fancier versions of the clothing her mother would wear.

" _Filthy little urchin!"_ The taller of the two would drag the young girl up by her ears until the weeping Velvet was eye level with the witch. " _You Faunus scum think you deserve equal rights? What makes you believe you're worthy of anything!?"_ The haughty woman would reel back to slap Velvet as her shorter, more pudgy compatriot fixed a steely-eyed glare upon whatever looky-loos happened to cross their path. " _Oy, what're you staring at you rotten gobs! You want yourself a piece of what this brat 'ere is getting do ya?"_ The pudgy pig would then proceed to pull a butterfly knife out of her purse and spin it about, making sure that no one would come to her rescue as the taller one threw Velvet back onto the ground, laughing as the child cried out in pain. " _Little Brat, you're lucky we let your greasy little behind breathe!"_

The frightened young Faunus would try her best to flee even as the pair of conceited shrews cackled triumphantly and began to advance upon the little girl to finish whatever nefarious scheme they had in mind, only to be interrupted by the sounds of a loud siren approaching their direction.

" _Halt! You are in direct violation of Sanctum Rule #27: "Unlawful assault of an innocent civilian!" Cease your actions at once and surrender!"_ The voice sounded squeaky and off, like a toy that was slowly running on a dying battery, even as it repeated its command for the two witches to surrender the voice showed clear signs of weakness but demanded order regardless.

" _Stupid junker, like hell I'm gonna take orders from a tin can!"_ The woman with the knife would charge forth to attack, nearly stumbling as she managed to drive her butterfly knife into the police-bot's armor slightly before the blade broke off and landed harmlessly on the ground. " _Oh bollocks!"_ The security robot would encase the pudgy pig woman in a Styrofoam bubble before looking down at Velvet curiously. " _Unit E-103 reporting in, have apprehended Bertha Skarlet of the Carrion Gang. Also have confirmed visual on recently reported missing child, please advise."_

Velvet couldn't believe what she was seeing as the bot began to push the giant bubble off to the side like some giant metal superhero, the pig woman that had once bullied those people earlier didn't seem as imposing when compared to her new friend. _"Th-thank you Mister Robot."_ She would sniffle as she tried to stand up under her own power, succeeding once her metallic savior helped her to her feet. " _I really wish I knew where Mummy and Daddy were."_ Tears would once again stream down her face as the security robot looked on quietly, scanning her facial features and sending it to the nearest checkpoint, if the child's parents were nearby then they would know where to go. _"It will be alright...your parents will come."_ The metal man would gently lift the frightened little Faunus into his arms while dispatching a tow cable to haul Pudgy Pig behind him, neither one of them really saying a word as they slowly made their way to the checkpoint.

" _But what if they don't know where to find me, what if they're lost and scared like I am?"_ The younger Velvet would look to the steel plated machine for answers, her big brown eyes threatening to overflow with tears as she awaited his response.

 _"Parents...will never stop searching for their offspring, just as my Maker continues to seek my brother units."_ The metal machine would continue to trudge forth on their trek, the sounds of grass and twigs being the only sound carrying them for a while. " _In my time here, I have witnessed many things: Citizens angry at one another over petty issues, children enjoying the many sights and sounds of our zoo, but perhaps most importantly I have witnessed the love between parent and child, as well as the fear that comes when one is separated from the other."_ He would turn his blue orbs in her direction, if E-103 were human than he would be displaying a look of relief. " _But I have also seen the joy that comes from being reunited with lost loved ones, it is a feeling I hope to achieve myself one day when I find my brother units."_

The little rabbit Faunus would nod quietly before looking out at the setting sun, her ears twitching slightly at the sounds of approaching voices in the distance.

 _"Velvet? Oh Velvet my dear sweet little angel!"_ The young rabbit would squeal in tear-filled elation upon recognizing the voice of her mother, squirming out of the cold steel arms of unit E-103 and back into the warm embrace of Emmarose Scarlatina who would look upon the weathered security bot with a gracious smile. _"Thank you so much for rescuing my little girl!"_ Velvet's father would also nod in appreciation as he stroked his fuzzy white beard approvingly. _"Yes, this zoo could use a few more robots like yourself. Why perhaps even the city itself would be a much safer place with chaps like you around."_

The security bot would simply nod and salute the happily reunited family. " _One is happy to be of service."_

Velvet would look back at the security bot as her parents made for the exit, happily chatting about how they were glad she was safe and asking what she wanted for dinner that night. But the young girl would keep her gaze upon her savior of steel, making sure to memorize every detail that she could even as her mind shifted back to the metal husk before her as she wiped the sweat from her brow in exhaustion.

" _I know you're not the same bot who saved me back then, but judging by your number you must be one of his 'brothers'."_ Velvet would calmly run her fingers over the newly refurbished "E-102" identifier on its back and sighed tiredly. " _I owe your family a debt, and I intend to repay it dear Gam-Gam."_ The bunny eared girl would reach for her blowtorch but stop as the room began to spin, the fatigue and stress of her day finally hitting her like a ton of bricks. "No..have to finish..." The brown-eyed Faunus would feel herself fall forward as the battle against her exhaustion finally ended, only to feel a pair of arms catch her before she landed dangerously close to a rather jagged piece of scrap metal.

"..elvet? Vel...come on...open...eyes!"

A voice would be calling to her as Velvet found herself drifting in the void, her mind replaying memories of the past again, this time it would be several years later and the old zoo had been abandoned due to poor admission sales. She had taken a personal day from Beacon in order to seek out the old zoo and the robot who had saved her from two narrow-minded bigots, the rabbit Faunus would frown as she looked around in dismay at the dismal sight before her.

 _"This is horrible..."_ She would continue to walk around the old zoo with a sense of sadness as she peered into the empty cages that once held the great beasts of Sanctum within, only to find rusted metal and dried feces inside. " _How awful, oh I do hope the animals are all okay..."_ Velvet would stop and whisper a silent prayer for the missing creatures before proceeding onward to the nearest security station, she was determined to find some clue to the missing "E-103", her time at Beacon had allowed her a few well-timed visits to the kingdom of Atlas where the records of all known security bots were held. After a few carefully worded pleas she had managed to find that the machine who saved her was one of a 'Series' of security bots, having been given the code-name 'Delta' before being shipped off to Sanctum and stolen by thieves and sold to the zoo's owner.

"Velvet come on...out of it!" Another voice would break through the silence surrounding the emptiness, this time she would recognize as her leader and fellow Team CFVY member Coco Adel. _"I can't leave yet, I still haven't found him!"_ The bunny-eared Huntress would proceed further into the abandoned zoo, the security station actually getting further and further away with each step she took. " _Please! If you're here then let me help you! Delta!"_

 _"_ Dammit Velvet, wake up!" A hard smack to her face would bring the rabbit Faunus back to reality with a choked up sob, looking around to see the worried faces of her fellow Team CFVY members, Ruby Rose, and the new kid Sora. "Wh-why are you all here? I..remember fainting in the forge while working on-" She would gasp, realizing that with her absence there was a good chance would be thrown out with the scraps. "I have to save Gam-Gam!" Velvet would try to bolt out of her bed only to find herself being held down by her giant of a partner, the ever silent Yatsuhashi Daichi who simply gestured to the spot behind him where the husk sat silently as if waiting for her to finish what she started. "How...?"

"Ruby insisted that we hang onto the big guy." Fox would sigh as he leaned against the wall quietly as he looked down at the broken bot. "As if one giant wasn't enough for you." The brown-haired Faunus would carefully make her way over to Gam-Gam as tears began to well up in her chocolate eyes before looking to the crimsonette-haired reaper. "Thank you Ruby, but I'm still not well enough to finish the job.." Velvet would sigh as hopelessness began to fill her heart.

"Then let us help you!" Sora would exclaim with a determined grin as the members of Team CFVY looked at him in shock while Ruby just smirked in agreement to the spiky-haired teenager's gusto as she looked upon the incomplete robot curiously. "I bet Weiss has some good robot connections, maybe even get us some primo supplies too." She would leave in a burst of speed, presumably to ask the heiress for the aid they required as Velvet looked to her teammates with a pleading look. "Please everyone, I need to bring this little guy back..I need his help!" She would proceed to tell the story of her getting lost at the zoo, being harassed by the two women and subsequently being rescued by E-103.

Coco's brow would furrow in distress as she looked at the junker laying dead center in the middle of their dorm. "Oh Velvet...you know I can't say no when you start using the puppy dog eyes." The fashionista would frown as her bunny-eared friend was indeed using big wide sad eyes to gain her support, even Fox and Yatsuhashi would hesitate to refuse her pleas. "Okay okay we'll help!" Fox would groan as Ruby made her way back with a cheeky grin and Weiss's charge card.

"We have funding!" The red-hooded girl would smirk before winking to the spiky-haired Keybearer who was helping a beyond ecstatic Velvet to her feet, grinning as she mentally calculated what parts they would need for the rebuilding of her new metal friend. "We're gonna need a lot of time to get the job done, we don't exactly have schematics for one of these things available online." The room would suddenly be filled with groans as the members of CFVY realized they could effectively kiss their weekend goodbye.

 _ **Yeesh, so much for being a series of one-shots. I honestly didn't intend for this to be so long but I feel that the members of Team CFVY need some screen time, plus I have a soft spot for Velvet (not the shippy kind) anyway for more CFVY-related insanity check out one of my other fics "Mmm Gorgeous"**_

 _ **And, since he keeps asking me to do so. Please give "The Mystery of The Henshu Crash" a read, it was written by a good friend of mine and seeing as it's his first fic take it easy on your reviews**_

 _ **Unlike him, I've actually earned the heat y'all give**_


	6. Gamma Reborn pt 3

_**Wow guys, you really know how to split hairs when it comes to technicalities/  
Yes, this story's gonna have a crap-ton of cameos (Sora from Kingdom Hearts, the E-Series from Sonic Adventure, the list goes long) but since I can't narrow it down to RWBY + another ONE series so I CAN'T categorize this as a proper crossover**_

 _ **And since no one's really forcing you to read this, why waste energy leaving snarky one-liners for a "review" don't make me start moderating again, I disliked doing that then because it eats into my day.**_

 _ **Now before I begin finally conclude this "Gamma" thing, I wanna set the record straight. "Knight7572" is NOT my alternate, you've read his fic: we're like oil and water in terms of style, he's honestly trying, I stopped giving a fuck once I got to the Lucha Underground portion of 'Conversations'.**_

 _ **If you like it, wonderful. If you don't, you've got a freaking buffet of other RWBY-fics to feast on.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, you know it, I know it, the crew over there knows it so I doubt they're looking at this fic for ideas because if they did then I'd be horrified. Bálor MOONLIGHT belongs to me, for better or worse in terms of characterization, dialogue, and everything else involved. Any other characters, teams, abilities, etc. Belong to their respective parent company.**_

Velvet would be all smiles as she watched her fellow Team members, Ruby, and Sora carefully began piecing together the basic framework of Gamma's bodily appendages amidst slight bits of banter here and there. " _It's happening, my Dust it's finally happening!"_

The bunny-eared Huntress would wipe away a stray tear as Fox began attaching the makeshift arms to her new friend, the work was actually going along smoothly despite earlier protests (mostly from Fox) as she looked down at her scroll curiously to check the progress of the second phase of her plan. The lack of prevalent information on the E-series had bugged Velvet to no end and since she couldn't go poking her nose around the Atlesian military without raising red flags with Ozpin, the Beacon staff, or the military brass themselves it left the bunny Faunus with very little options but to reach out into the depths of the Dustnet and seek out other like-minded individuals to aid her in her quest.

"Hey Velvet, not to be a downer or anything but we really have zero idea what we're doing here!" Fox Alistair would stare down at the hastily assembled arm at his feet. "We've got no instructions to go on, no idea if the parts we bought, with WEISS' money I might add will even work, but here you are expecting us to go along with it! The tan-skinned Hunter would throw down the metal part he'd been holding and approach his Faunus teammate in a huff, seeing Yatsuhashi shaking his head at what was about to go down between them.

Velvet would stand up slowly as Fox continued his approach, her body still wasn't back to tip-top shape from the night before when she had collapsed in the forge while piecing together Gamma's body based on her memorization of Delta as a child. "I understand that you're upset Fox, but think about it this way: How many impromptu winning streaks have we had to sit through while you lollygagged at the arcade?" She would look to her team leader next with a slight wince of apology before speaking. "How many twelve hour fashion sale runs have we had to endure?" The bunny-eared Faunus would sigh tiredly as she noticed that Sora and Ruby had stopped working in response to their argument. "Countless. We've all had to endure countless runs of having to help one another out during various personal quirks on and off the mission fields and I've never complained even once."

Fox would grumble in annoyance, even he knew his teammate had him dead to rights. "Yeah but still-" He would go silent as she stared back at him, a cold, determined fire blazing in her eyes.

"I never complained once." Was all she could say before the beeping of her scroll alerted her that someone was responding to her query, Velvet would pick up her scroll and browse through the message slowly. "Leave the E-Series in peace"? The brown eyed Faunus would check the message quickly for any sign of a subtle clue before furrowing her brow in confusion. " _This doesn't make any sense, I would think such rare machines like those would warrant someone's investigation."_ The Faunus girl needed time to mull things over, and as she looked over at the curious and exhausted faces of her team and friends it would quickly become apparent that trying to slapdash and patch together a robot from nothing but memory and guesswork wasn't going to cut it.

"Everybody..let's stop for now." She would rub her temples slowly, trying to figure out how best to proceed forward without losing momentum. Behind her Fox would sigh in relief as he patted his teammate on the shoulder reassuringly as he made his way back inside of the Academy. " _There has to be a way I can figure this out, just the fact that someone's trying to keep me from proceeding like this."_

Coco would watch as her friend and teammate started pacing impatiently, muttering to herself as she continued to look down at her scroll curiously. "Dammit Vel..." The fashionista would sigh before hearing an audible clank from off to the side as she looked over to see the remaining pair of Sora and Ruby still trying their damndest to bring the ruined robot's arm into place. "What are you two doing..? Velvet said to stop!"

The crimsonette and the Keybearer would look over to Coco curiously as the finally put the arm in its proper socket.  
"I know, but when do we ever have the chance to do something this cool everyday?" Ruby would grin sheepishly before looking over to Sora with a nod, only to frown when he scratched his head curiously. "What?"

The spiky-heared teen would frown at her words. "Didn't you say you guys fight monsters every now and again?" He would grin at the reaper's deadpan face before hearing another loud clank and thus stopping the moment cold.

"Are you three going to pitch in or what?" Yatsuhashi would look down at three individuals still remaining in the room even as his partner had long since begun furiously typing away at her scroll, possibly seeking more aid from the deep web. "Velvet's doing her best to deal with the things we don't know yet, so we need to prepare things here so she has less to fret over."

Coco would bristle at this; as leader of Team CFVY she had a responsibility to look after her team whether on the battlefield or off of it, she could tell that Velvet was pushing herself to try and get this little pet project of hers and despite understanding her reasons for wanting to do so, it was starting to get out of hand and as leader she had to lay down the law. "Yatsu, stay here...watch the kids." This would earn a shout of 'Hey!' from the younger ones as she strolled inside.

Velvet would sigh as she kept getting repeated messages to leave the E-series 'In Peace', disheartening her further as she laid her head down on her desk with a whimper. "I don't understand why they're saying this, I just want to repay Delta for saving me that day."

"And what's that going to do for the rest of us Velvet, do you really think rebuilding an old robot would do any good to Beacon? To Remnant?" Coco would sigh as the bunny-eared Faunus would groan sadly as yet another rejection message chimed in on her scroll even as Coco looked upon the messages for herself. "These people obviously know something about these bots that you don't, maybe it's about time you heed their words." She would gently stroke her teammate's hair in a rare moment of tenderness, Velvet would sigh as she felt her tired body relax and calm down.

"I just thought that maybe if I found them all I could-" Another chime would sound from her scroll, causing Velvet to grab her scroll and nearly fling it at the wall until she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. "Huh? A..A file?" She would examine the sent file icon closely before beginning to launch the anti-virus software built into their scrolls, frowning even as it gave her the all-clear. " _It can't be that simple."_ A message would display on her scroll despite her not activating the thing herself. "What in the world?"

Coco would snatch the scroll away from Velvet as the message finally finished displaying on screen in well-written calligraphy type font. "Since you keep insisting on trying to rattle the cage of peace..we're opening the door, and btw I find your little childhood story to be bullshit." The fashionista would sigh as she prepared to delete the file, hesitating as Velvet laid it on thick with the puppy dog eyes, causing her leader to cringe visibly. " _Not the eyes, not again!"_

The moment of hesitation would be more than enough time for the bunny eared Faunus would snatch her scroll back quickly and race back outside to show the others what she had obtained.

Coco would smile quietly as she watched Velvet start doling out orders like a true leader as Ruby, Sora, and Yatsuhashi all scrambled to their assigned tasks. " _Some things just have to be learned the hard way."_

For E-102 it had been a long time since his optical sensors had seen anything besides the wreckage of the Atleasian Carrier Ship that was supposed to bring him into the 103rd WarMech Brigade Barracks, someone had caused that peculiar crash and had taken care to try and eliminate him before making off with his brother units.

" _Scanning immediate vicinity."_ A vibrant green light would shine from his eyes as he scanned the entirety of Team CFVY's dorm room, committing the images to memory within a split second. " _Searching database...no results found."_ Gamma would slowly rise to his feet, noting the transition to be smoother than what he was used to in the beginning. "Location...unknown, diagnostics tests..running." The door to CFVY's dorm would open up with a loud squeak as Velvet trudged her way inside while sipping on a fresh cup of coffee, looking over to where she had last left her inactive metal friend only to see him standing upright and fully charged.

"Diagnostics tests complete..all systems..optimal." He would state this aloud, not yet having registered the more than surprised Faunus woman standing across from him. "E-Series..not in immediate vicinity."

"Well, I can see that you're wide awake now, welcome back to the land of the living my metallic friend." Velvet would gulp down the last of her coffee and hold out her free hand, she would frown upon seeing no reaction from the recently reactivated robot. "Are you alright Gam-Gam?"

Gamma would immediately back up slightly, anticipating some kind of attack from the puzzled Huntress standing in front of him but all he would receive was a warm-hearted smile. "Who are you? And where am I currently located?"

The bunny-eared Faunus's smile would droop somewhat in response to his queries but she would quickly hide any further disappointment with another smile. "You're currently located in the dormitory area of Beacon Academy in the kingdom of Vale, as for who I am." She would glance to her outstretched hand once more, finally dropping it once she realized that he wouldn't take it. "My name is Velvet Scarlatina, and I along with a few of my fellow classmates helped to rebuild and restore you..though it would appear some of your memories still haven't fully returned."

Gamma would weigh her words carefully against what he could remember of the carrier being destroyed, it seemed improbable that he had survived a fall from the skies over Atlas and somehow still end up in Vale. "Illogical..statistics indicate that my frame wouldn't have survived impact, I should not be active..."

"Yes my dear friend, and indeed when you were found by myself and a friend of mine named Ruby you were naught but a shattered metal husk, but we worked tirelessly to rebuild you nonetheless." She would pat his red armor plating gently as she explained this "And thanks to a little extra help from a not-so friendly guardian angel, we were able to patch together your basic core memories and programs together."

The red-plated servant would stare at the chocolate-eyed Faunus girl with the closest thing to confusion that a machine like him could possibly make. "I do not understand..why would you help me?"

Velvet would sigh in exhaustion as she looked upon the ever curious Gamma with sadness in her eyes, kneeling down to meet him at eye level. "Because over a decade ago, your brother saved my life..and all he wanted was to find you and your brethren in order to experience true happiness." With those words, Velvet would once again begin to tell the story of being saved by E-103 Delta.

Sure to most it wasn't a story worth much merit or notice, someone even called it bullshit. But to Velvet it sparked a love of robots that endured even into her days as a Huntress in training, spurned forward by an unspoken promise to repay the kindness shown to her by something less than human in name, but with a stronger heart than most of those same humans displayed.

 _ **Well, this was a beast to get through amidst more reviews, requests that this fic be moved to the Crossover section (I checked the guidelines, it says TWO series, not two OR MORE other Weiss Reacts would have been a crossover ages ago)**_

 _ **But nothing I say here is going to matter, you'll review, call this fic a piece of shit and demand I leave the fandom. And as I stated previously, not a single soul here has the right to make me stop enjoying RWBY, RWBY fanfics written by others, or writing fanfics myself. Honestly I'm not doing this to gain your respect, admiration, or baseless awards (Believe me, I've seen the "Best" of RWBY fanfiction and it includes some clunkers.) I do what I do to show my love of RWBY in my own way, don't like it then don't read it.**_

 _ **And thanks to this fic, it has inspired a future RWBY/Sonic Adventure crossover where CFVY and Gamma go off to retrieve the rest of the E-Series while trying to figure out why everyone wanted them left 'In Peace'**_

 _ **I know that the next morning my inbox will be filled with more heat than a dutch oven, fine. Because I don't care how much you hate what I do**_

 _ **I'm moving forward**_


	7. Give up the Ghost

_**Here we go again!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, a group of wonderful individuals who put more work into one day of content making then I do. Not entirely my fault, College Sucks.  
Sora, the Keyblade, Master Xehanort, etc. etc. That's all Square-Enix, who are hopefully putting the finishing touches on Final Fantasy 15, have you all pre-ordered? Because I sure did!  
E-102 Gamma belongs to Sonic Team and SEGA..not sure how I feel about then since Sonic Boom happened.  
Bálor Moonlight, yeah..he's mine.**_

Ruby Rose would be running as fast as her feet would take her, although she would take special care not to lose track of her allies: The spiky-haired Keyblade user Sora, who was slowly beginning to ingratiate himself to the students and staff of Beacon Academy with only a few minor bumps. And the newly repaired, and heavily refurbished E-102 Gamma (or Gam-Gam, as Velvet lovingly referred to him as.) who had since been refitted and rearmed with weapons that were capable of firing Dust rounds.

At least, that would be the case when they actually worked!

"How the heck did we end up in this mess, I thought we were just coming here for cookies!" Sora would look over at the crimsonette while narrowly avoiding a flying box of oversized Oreo knockoffs, his blue eyes widening in shock at the spectral figure flying behind them. "Is all of Remnant this crazy or what? I'm honestly kind of missing the Heartless now!"

Ruby would frown apologetically towards her friend while dodging a grossly over-sized Snickerdoodle, while thinking back on the bizarre chain of events that brought the three of them into this odd mess.

It had really all begun earlier that day as Ruby had been jonesing for her usual cookie fix and her usual supply had just run dry before Port's class, the little rose needed her fix and she couldn't wait for classes to end.

"You're twitching again sis." Yang would frown as she noticed the crimsonette's free hand twitching in anticipation at the last class of the day finally finishing so she could make a mad dash to Cookie World. "I know it's a bit of a long wait but we've made it through worse classes before haven't we?" The blonde would smile happily even as her scroll buzzed in-between her legs, signifying that she was getting a message from her Faunus boyfriend who was no doubt out as bored as the reaper herself was.

"At least you have a boyfriend to look forward to spending time with after this snooze-fest is over, speaking of which ask him what the heck the password to the you-know-what is." Ruby would sigh as she checked the time once again, seeing that they were still ten minutes away from the last bell. The silver-eyed Huntress would grin feeling her scroll vibrate inside of her own pocket, no doubt that her silver-maned friend had caught onto her distress and had decided to give her the information she badly needed. But as Ruby looked down at her scroll expectantly, she wouldn't find a helpful password, or the cross-streets to where he suspected that Cookie World had set up shop that week. Instead she would find a badly worded love poem that obviously wasn't meant for her eyes, causing Ruby to facepalm before sliding her scroll over to her older sibling. "Pretty sure I got your message and vice-versa."

The lilac-eyed brawler would look down at her scroll in confusion before looking to Ruby's for confirmation and feeling the heat rise in her cheeks as she read it back. "It's so cute when he tries to be romantic." Yang would absentmindedly slide her scroll over to the crimsonette while fighting back a deeper blush as Ruby eagerly read the information displayed upon her sister's device, looking over at her amber-eyed friend and giving him a quick salute of thanks and grinning when he responded in kind.

She may not have had her cookie fix, but she was surrounded by good friends and family to keep her going in times without her sugary treats. Her elation would be doubled upon realizing that the bell signaling the end of class had gone off, causing her to hurriedly pack her things and make a beeline for the door.

Sora was not having a good day, being a student wasn't the kind of thing that being a Keybearer had equipped him for: He had spent a good amount of time seeing worlds and exploring them alongside his friends Donald and Goofy, a young man like him wasn't patient enough to deal with the monotony a classroom environment and often tried his best to focus on anything but Oobleck's persistent zipping back and forth. The older man's hyperactivity reminded him somewhat of the genie he met in Agrabah, only nowhere near as entertaining.

 _"I really have to figure out some way to get back to the others, there's still plenty of other worlds in danger and yet here I am stuck in a classroom!"_ Unfortunately for Sora, his being lost in thought was not left unnoticed by one Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck who now stood in front of the young man while taking a swig of his coffee.

"Mr. Sora, I understand that you're a newcomer to the world of Remnant and are thus generally confused by what you might hear in this classroom most days." Oobleck would pause in his rant to take another drink of dark liquidy goodness and savoring the flavor before speaking again. "However! That does not entitle you to spend the majority of my lectures daydreaming and focusing on everything in the classroom except the exact location of where my voice is currently coming from!"

Sora would be exasperated as the green-haired doctor stood sternly over the spiky-headed young man watching as he did his best not to appear anymore disheartened or exhausted then he was probably already feeling. "How in the world am I supposed to do that, you keep moving around while you talk, I bet even half the classroom can't follow you-" The Keybearer would be proven silent as the others would easily follow the blur that was their instructor and quashing his point entirely. "Woah, I guess I still have a lot to learn after all." Oobleck would take an absurdly loud swig of his coffee just to get everyone's attention once more before flashing a grin of triumph, setting the now empty thermos back on his desk before appearing in front of Sora once again.

"Indeed you do young man, most prevalent of which will be contained in a five-hundred word essay on the Human-Faunus War that'll be due by the end of the week."

Sighing in resignation at the fact that he was pretty much stuck in the academic weeds, Sora would stand up as the class ended and begin making his way out into the hallway, only to feel a hand tap him on the shoulder before he could even reach the end of the aisle.

 _"Now what?"_ The spiky-headed teenager would turn to find himself face to face with a raven-haired Faunus girl that was friends with Ruby, happy to see the sight of a familiar and friendly face. "Umm, Blake right? What can I do for you?"

"I think the better question is what I can do for you Sora." The feline Faunus would smile politely before gesturing for the young man to follow her, even as he scratched his head in confusion as they made their way down from the seating area to the floor of the classroom. "I know you're doing your best to keep up your studies during your time here, but I get the feeling you're more of a learn-by-doing kind of guy." Blake would turn to glance at the Keybearer to find himself trying desperately to get used to the tie that came with the boy's academy uniform and chuckle quietly. "Then again, maybe I'm wrong."

The raven-haired Huntress would gently move his hands aside and undo the young man's tie and smirking as he smiled in relief.

"Normally I'm not usually this awkward, but I haven't actually been in school for a few years now." He debated saying anymore about his current situation even as the feline's gaze probed for more information. "I could definitely use some help with the essay if that's what you're offering."

Blake would nod in affirmation as she began making her way to the door, nodding to her friend and leader of Team RWBY as she walked off into the hallway.

"Heyyy Sora, got a minute to help a girl out with some much needed errands?" Ruby would smile brightly at the azure-eyed hero, not knowing the insanity that would eventually befall them later on that day.

"Sure thing Ruby, I just need to make sure this won't take too long." He would wince and shake his head at the thought of having to do a five-hundred word essay about a war between humans and Faunus, even if he had Blake's help with the subject this would still prove to be something of a monumental task for the Keybearer.

"Nah, it shouldn't take more then ten minutes to make a run down to Cookie World and replenish my stash." The crimsonette-haired girl would smile as he met her out in the hallway, not expecting to see a more polished and streamlined E-102 Gamma standing right behind her. "Did I forget to mention that Velvet needs us to run some tests down at the firing range while we're out?"

Gamma would come racing up beside the beleaguered duo as quick as his wheels could carry him, though Cookie World's cramped aisles weren't exactly made to accommodate the robo-on-the-run. "Our enemy seems to be incorporeal and impervious to physical attacks, I suggest we switch to a more Dust-based center of attack." A box of oatmeal cookies would smack the metal man in the back of his head with zero effect even as an exasperated reaper glared daggers through him.

"Well I'd love to, except your freaking systems are jammed!" She would sigh in frustration as the three of them narrowly dodged a falling cookie display as the antagonistic apparition cackled madly before sending more cookies their way. "And here I thought Velvet said she triple-checked her work beforehand, although I don't think she had ghost busting in mind when it came to designing the new systems." Sparing a brief second to look back at their ghostly enemy would show her a rather vengeful spirit dressed in a very old fashioned way: A floating hat and monocle were the closest thing she could see of the sinister spirit, who would proceed to try and blast her with a ball of energy from his skull-tipped can. "Why the heck are you even here, this is just a cookie shop! Ghosts don't even eat cookies!" Ruby would wail this loudly before ducking another energy blast in retaliation.

"You foolish child, I could care less about the blasted treats that occupy this shop. It's the ground that it stands upon that piqued my curiosity to travel across the dimensional barrier lines!" The disembodied deviant would cackle madly as the weather outside worsened into a thunderstorm as loud rumbling was heard outside, even as the three of them hit a dead end at where the secret entrance to Cookie World would usually be. "For underneath this loathsome shop lies the secret to raising the spirits of the many fallen that lay at rest in this world: The Eye of Amnitok!" More maddening laughter would follow from the spectral super villain as boxes of cookies would swirl about as if caught in a vortex and the shelves nearby would quake restlessly, however in the midst of all this chaos would be a very agitated Keyblade wielder who was about eight hundred percent done with the hectic situation they had been put in.

"That. Doesn't. Make. ANY SENSE!" Sora would glare up at the spirit who's expression was hidden due to the fact that he lacked any sort of a face. "You think there's some sort of magical trinket underneath a Cookie Shop!?" The ghost would be infuriated by the young man's outburst and proceed to fire a blast towards the trio, only for Ruby to cut it apart with Crescent Rose, who looked at the creature with animosity.

"Buddy, you show up in my town, ransack my favorite cookie shop, and that's normally enough to get me mad on any regular day." The crimsonette would spin her scythe quickly, taking a step forward toward the ghost. "But you attacked my friend..and that's NOT OKAY!" Ruby would let out a war cry and charge in to attack, not caring that her weapon was passing through it without any sign of damage, leaving the apparition annoyed and smacking her aside with his cane.

"Loathsome child, I'll dispose of you lot then retrieve the eye. Beginning my reign of-" A blast of light would send the ghost flying back against the display case, leaving him surprised at the sensation of pain he was now feeling. "How is this even possible, no weapon of this world should hurt me!"

Sora would grin proudly as he shifted the form of his Keyblades into two pistols and ready himself to fire. "Lucky for me the Keyblade doesn't belong to any one world, so I'm pretty sure I can wrap this up without much more time wasted." Although before the Keybearer could fire bullet one, several rounds of Dust Bullets whizzed by him and hit the spirit head on and dispersing it into nothingness as he whirled back to see Gamma's Dust Cannons leaving trails of colored smoke. "How..I-I thought Ruby said your systems were jammed!"

The robot would shift his cannons back into hands and lock eyes with the spiky-headed young man. "It was simply a matter of rerouting certain commands to the firing mechanisms, in this case..my battery pack." He would be ready to explain more when Ruby finally emerged from a pile of tightly packed boxes of Samoas, shaking her head to clear the cobwebs before noticing the lack of an enemy presence.

"What in the world happened, where's that weird ghost?" She would jog up to a clearly perplexed Sora for answers, only for him to point to Gamma. "Guess you finally worked out your glitches huh big guy?" She would pat her mechanized ally gently while looking around at the damage surrounding them, pouting at the crumbs and pieces of cookies left uneaten.

"It would appear that our encounter with that otherworldly being has wrought significant damage to the building, I have done a quick analysis and it appears we have a minute to retreat now before the structure gives way." Gamma would say this as calmly as possible even as his companions paled in shock. "We should go…"

The three would make a hasty retreat as the warehouse that held Cookie World fell to shambles, leaving the red-hooded reaper to weep at its destruction while the others just watched her let out her sadness at the loss of the secret cookie empire.

"Ruby..I know it looks bad now, but trust me when I say that things will be better..there's always other places to get cookies." Sora would help Ruby to her feet as Gamma waited in silence, as if to give the duo some privacy. "Let's just get back to Beacon and carry on with the day, besides..I still have a pretty massive assignment due-" The spiky-headed teen would facepalm upon remembering that he still needed some assistance, leaving Ruby somewhat perplexed to his behavior.

"Sora, what's the matter?" The crimsonette would gesture for their metal friend to follow as they began their long trek back to the Academy. "You've been antsy since we left Beacon, are you really that pumped about a school assignment?"

The azure-eyed young man would chuckle and shake his head as they continued to walk. "Not in particular, as a matter of fact I'm more of a learn by doing individual..but Oobleck's Faunus history lectures never seem to click with me." The Keybearer would sigh as he dug his hands in his pockets. "So you can imagine how bad a five-hundred word looks to a guy like me."

Ruby would nod quietly, knowing that at one point in the beginning of their tenure at Beacon, Jaune Arc had to endure a similar assignment when he had slipped up in Doctor Oobleck's class. "Sora, if you really feel uneasy about this assignment then I can help you if you want." The crimsonette would glance over at her friend with some trepidation, especially once she heard him sigh once more.

"Thanks Ruby, but Blake's already offered to help me out, which is kind of why I was hoping this little cookie run wouldn't last too long." Sora would look over at the setting sun in the sky as their pace slowed. "You think she'll understand why I didn't show up if I told her about what happened to us?" He would look to the cookie-loving Huntress for an answer but judging by her frown, things certainly weren't looking good for the brown-haired young man. "I guess telling her that we were attacked by a ghost while at a cookie shop is a bit out there, man I hope she'll still help me out with my assignment..five-hundred words is a bit much don't'cha think?"

Ruby would smile and shake her head calmly as the trio neared the Academy fountain the two humans breathing a sigh of relief while Gamma simply rolled past them, no doubt wanting to return to Velvet and inform her of what had happened.

"Sora, I've been in Doctor Oobleck's class for long enough now that his essays are pretty much standard par for the course, now a research paper on the other hand…" The silver-eyed Huntress would rub her temples gently before looking up at her friend. "It's only been a few weeks you'll get the hang of things at Beacon soon enough, besides you've got plenty of friends here who are willing to help you." The pair would walk through the halls, surprised to see Blake making her way to the dining hall alongside a smiling Yang. "Looks like we made it back in time for dinner!"

Sora would laugh quietly as the crimsonette jogged off to rejoin her friend and older sister, leaving the Keybearer to his thoughts. "I know everyone means well, but the longer I'm in Remnant the longer the others are left to fight Master Xehanort and his cronies." The spiky-haired teen would ball a fist, worried for his friends safety as things were no doubt getting tense despite his absence. "No, I gotta have faith that Riku and the others are doing their best to protect the world. Right now I have to focus on making sure Remnant stays safe as well." With a firm resolve now burning brightly in his heart, Sora would make his way to the dining hall, intending to grab a light dinner while contemplating the next step in his journey.

 _ **Honestly, I've been dying to get this chapter out for months. Though it's hard to write something silly when you're feeling like throwing yourself off of a ledge most days, but I'm gonna keep going because fanfiction is fun..it's been doing me wonders to get all this zaniness out of my head, especially since I can draw inspiration from anything: From Season 2 of Lucha Underground to RoahmMythril's Blind Run of the Mega Man fan game Super Fighting Robot. I'll keep moving forward with what I'm doing here until one of a few things happen:**_

 ** _Life pushes me to do other stuff  
I lose sight in my remaining eye  
Or the super crappy outcome where I actually do pass away._**

 ** _But until then, I wish for every fanfic writer to keep moving forward. Create your works, inspire others, believe in yourself and don't let anyone stop you._**

 ** _As for me, my Friday's gonna be full of doctor visits_**


	8. Misadventures in TNA pt 1

_**Yeah, this started out as something funny. Guess that makes me a Dummy (YEAH!)**_

 _ **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective franchises, all I take credit for is the OC**_

Bálor Moonlight couldn't help that things decided to go awry in life, honestly it all just seemed to be a downhill trek since being exorcised from his mother's womb. (The now-deceased Lady Moonlight always believed that in no way did a C-Section count as any sort of birth, thus her little "demon" wasn't so much born as he was dragged out of her personal torment and into that fresh hell called life.) but even he had to question just how much of his current woes were as a result of the universe and what resulted from his own hubris as arena security slammed him to the floor even as his knuckles were already screaming from an earlier altercation. Yet all the amber-eyed Faunus could focus on were the angered shouting of his favorite blonde brawler as she was being held back by her younger sibling and partner, his mind starting to go hazy as he retreated into the depths of memory as he recollected on the series of events that lead him to end up in such a mess

It had started with the wolf Faunus finally sighing in relief upon seeing the familiar fountain of Beacon Academy coming into view, his body was battered and weary after having run a particular long mission for Ozpin and was deadset on dropping his stuff off at his dorm room, grabbing a quick shower, and then spending the day with Yang doing God only knows in the comfort and sanctity of their love nest. _"Be it ever so humble, ain't no place like home."_ Bálor would smile as he jogged his way through the halls of Beacon, waving at those few souls who would bother speaking to him and enjoying the leisurely pace he was taking until he spotted a familiar blonde-haired knight but had to quash the urge to start slinging kicks when he saw his partner standing beside him, hand-in-hand and with vaguely rouged cheeks on their faces. _"Sheesh I knew I was gone for a spell but..when the heck did this happen?_ " He would sigh and make his way over to the pair of lovers, knowing his curiosity would just continue to eat away at him until he solved this mystery. "Uhh, hey guys..what's up?"

The two would look over at him in slight surprise at being interrupted and while Pyrrha's expression became a friendly smile, Jaune would subconsciously flinch before realizing that a Super Kick wasn't heading in his direction and would thus be the first to speak up. "Uhh, h-hey Bálor. How's..things?" Jaune would blink curiously as the silver-haired Faunus continued to look them over curiously, his gaze occasionally twitching from the knight to his red-haired girlfriend. "You okay there buddy, your eye's doing this weird twitchy thing."

The amber-eyed Huntsman would sigh as he pulled back, scratching his chin in thought for a moment before cracking a smile. "It's about bloody time you finally said something Nikos, I honestly thought I was gonna have to stage an intervention if you made it past Valentine's Day still single." He would snicker at his own joke even as the couple looked at each other in surprise.

"Well in a way you sort of already did that for us, as well as many other couples now walking our halls." Pyrrha would smile warmly as she glanced over at the now sheepishly blushing Jaune, who seemed to have forgotten about his earlier apprehension towards an incoming Superkick to the face. "I think it actually might have gotten you some goodwill with the student body, at least until the next practice matches." While the redhead was nice enough to the much maligned wolf Faunus, even she herself was getting quite a bit fed up with his overly done and often crude Bullet Club inspired introductions to the dais and if the whispers around the halls were anything to go by, so was a certain blonde bombshell.

Bálor would look at the couple in sheer befuddlement at their statement, as far as he was concerned the Faunus would remember doing something nice for anyone outside of his girlfriend or her admittedly adorable younger sibling. "That..doesn't sound like me in the slightest, are you sure this wasn't another one of Nora's kooky ideas to get you two together?" The silver-haired young man had heard quite the plethora of rumors regarding their pancake-obsessed teammate and her attempts to get the now-lovebirds together ranging from not-so cleverly orchestrated romantic dinners seemingly ripped out of a Disney movie, to even a harebrained kidnapping scheme that had caused even the even-keeled Lie Ren to lose his composure and nearly go Liam Neesen on the would-be kidnappers. "Seriously, I think this is more up her alley then it is mine."

Jaune would shake his head incredulously at this, surprised that the wolf was playing dumb on having any sort of influence over what turned out to be one of the (hopefully many) best nights of his life. "You can't be serious, are you really gonna stand here and tell me that you don't remember that speech you gave?" The continued look of bewilderment that he received in reply was further proof that the antagonistic Bálor was either playing the really long con or, Dust help him, really didn't remember the speech in question. "It was at the Couples Dance! You came in, wearing nonformal attire mind you, grabbed the mic and preceded to give a little spiel about all the ways that the word "Couple" could be construed before telling us to finally admit long kept feelings for one another!" The fair-haired knight was now up in the Faunus's face by now and seething as the amber-eyed wolf would stare back at him calmly for the briefest of moments before stepping back with a somber expression.

"Well I'm glad that night was such a lovingly sweet memory for you Jauney-boy, because it was pure torture for me!" He would clench his fists tightly, suppressing his urge to kick the blonde-haired teen in the jaw lest the woman next to him rat him out to Goodwitch, or worse yet round on him herself. "All I remember from that shitty night was having to break my best friend's heart and abandon my now-girlfriend because I was too much of a coward to commit to a side, and even after that the choice was made for me!" Bálor would never admit it to either of them, but sometimes he believed that the sisters, Ozpin, or some outside force had been responsible for Yang's quick change from the hostile female who had been pelting him with objects while helping move Ruby back into her dorm to someone who had taken on and managed to defeat an assassin hired by Weiss. " _It always felt wrong..how her attitude suddenly shifted like that, any rational woman would be giving me the cold shoulder."_ He would turn away from the silent couple, knowing that if he didn't get as far away from them as he could then Jaune would end up getting more then the standard Young Bucks Superkick.

Sora was still finding it rather strange to be sitting in a normal room, instead of either a tent with Donald and Goofy, or whatever strange sleeping arrangements he had had to deal with during his journey through the Sleeping Worlds. Or at least as normal as a room that Goodwitch had decided to give him upon his first day at the Academy. "What the heck is Bullet Club?" The spiky-haired Keybearer would look around the walls of his new albeit temporary residence to find it adorned with posters and drawings of New Japan's infamous heel stable, wondering just what kind of person his new roommate was.

"I do believe the better question here, is who in the blue hell are you and why are you in my dorm?" He would whirl around to find himself face-to-face with a silver-haired young man whose amber-eyed gaze seemed less-than-enthusiastic to see him. " _He kinda looks like..."_ A second gasp would quickly be followed up by the weight of the Keyblade appearing in his hand as he prepped himself for a very dangerous fight, but one that was very necessary. "Xehanort!" The normally laid-back young man's expression was uncharacteristically serious as he noticed a myriad of colored blades now circling the antagonistic newcomer, whose own visage displayed a cold seriousness of its own.

"How do you know that name?" The wolf Faunus would watch his trespasser with a calculating stare, taking note of the weapon he would no doubt be clashing against if the new kid made a move against him. " _Definitely the same KIND of weapon, just a lot less creepy."_ A brief flash of the malefic goat head adorning the other silver-haired man's weapon caused a slight chill to dance up his spine, normally a fight wouldn't be much of an issue as he had at one-point fought back a highly irritated Blake Belladonna (he still had the scar in his shoulder from the stab wound that occurred during said fight. "Judging by your violent reaction, I doubt you two are on good terms with one another, so how exactly do you know the man who saved my life?" His words would ellict a look of shock in the azure-eyed young man's face even as Bálor sent his blades forward to strike at the trespasser, only to smirk as the spiky-haired boy easily repelled them and charged in with a few strikes of his own.

" _Oh this is gonna be fun."_ The wolf would smirk, making sure to show off his fangs as he readied himself for a battle as he struck with his own weapon, only for both sides to be surprised to find their blades blocked by a scythe belonging to a certain red-hooded young woman.

"Ruby, what are you doing?"

"Dammit Rubes, he's trespassing!"

The two young men would look at one another in surprise, then to the crimsonette who was valiantly holding them back with her weapon then back to one another before finally voicing the obvious question. "How do you know my friend?"

Ruby would sigh as she and Sora helped Bálor unpack everything from his most recent outing while explaining how the Keybearer came to be the unfortunate wolf's new roommate, taking note of the slight frown on her Faunus friend's face as she had ran through her talk with Sora. "He doesn't have anywhere to go, and apparently myself and Zwei are the only ones who know that he's here." The cookie-loving Huntress would place a hand on either boy's shoulder and gave a reassuring nod to the pair, hoping that they would pick up on her unspoken plea to play nice with one another.

"Well, Yang's not gonna be happy about all this but..I suppose I could just blame this whole mess on Goodwitch after all." The wolf Faunus would give a polite nod to the brown-haired young man before shrugging his shoulders and making his way over to his desk where the small cadre of plushies modeled after the current Bullet Club members and start removing a few from the desk space. "Make yourself at home newbie, we'll figure out the whole second bed situation later on."

Sora would give a confident smile as he continued to look around his new living space while Ruby moved the empty travel bags off to the side, taking notice of the comic books on the bookshelf and picking one out at random. "Superior Spider-Man?" He would flop down on the bed and begin reading calmly as the crimsonette was tidying up and humming happily to herself, moving around the room with the ease of someone who had spent quite a bit of time in there. "How does a person switch minds with a clearly super sick person?" The azure-eyed young man would continue to read on as the villainous Doc Ock explained the genius of his body-snatching scheme, his brow furrowing in confusion as the plot thickened. "This doesn't make any sense!"

"Good stories never do at first, at least that's what Yang keeps telling me whenever she shows me her fanfiction." Ruby would look over at the kitchen area at the sounds of cabinet doors being slammed and roll her eyes at the obvious problem at hand. "I moved your cereal bowls to the cabinet on the far left." The silver-eyed teen would stifle a giggle as she watched the Faunus quickly move to the aforementioned cabinet before placing the bowl down and moving into the pantry, to the rest of the Academy the wolf Faunus was a nuisance that more then a few would love to see booted but this was the side of him that only she and her sister were lucky enough to see.

A somewhat absent minded goofball who tended to celebrate a completed mission with a bowl of cereal, specifically Pumpkin Pete's.

"You two seem like you've done this before, must mean you're really good friends." Sora couldn't help but feel a pang of loss as he imagined Riku and Kairi in a similar situation, not that his friend would be nearly as prickly towards him as his new roommate had. "Do you think you can spare a bowl for me?" He would sit up and set down the comic book he had been reading, unaware of the look of shock that had passed across the other young man's face which was followed quickly by anger.

"Why you-" Bálor was about ready to chuck the bowl at the Keybearer's head in furious indignation but upon noticing the panicky gestures and wordless begging from Ruby would immediately think better of such a violent response, setting the box of cereal down and gritting his teeth in begrudging resignation. "...Yeah, sure, knock yourself out." He would proceed to grab another bowl from the cabinet while muttering a string of Vacuan curse words under his breath and slowly setting the bowl down and reaching for the box to pour himself a bowl but would instead of making contact with the box, he would instead feel the warmth of Ruby's hand as he looked to see that she had brought her own bowl with her and had been preparing to pour her own serving.

"Well, we are celebrating new friends after all. So we should all eat together." Ruby would tell he was already agitated just by having to share his usual post-mission treat with Sora, and while him unleashing his fury upon her was highly improbable, it didn't mean it was out of the question.

The wolf Faunus would sigh in defeat as his friend continued to look upon him with an imploring look upon her face, her silver eyes seeming to rip through every ounce of indignant anger that he was feeling at the moment as he slowly let go of her hand- and the cereal box with a wearied smile. "You're right, I'll get the milk."

"Yay! New friend cereal party!" The crimsonette would let out a "whoop!" of triumph as she eagerly started pouring cereal between their three bowls as evenly as possible, leaving Sora to give a heartfelt smile at the exchange between the two of them even as she continued to pour and eventually even out the cereal in their bowls. "Bring on the milk!"

" _Good for you Ruby, looks like you won his heart after all."_ The azure-eyed young man would give a small smile of contentment as Bálor set the milk down with a noticeably more lighthearted expression on his face as he opened the milk, slowly tipping it forward to fill up Ruby's bowl when he noticed something poking out beneath the cereal. "Hold on a sec!" Sora would quickly retrieve a bundled set of tickets from underneath the frosted pumpkin flakes before a drop of milk could be spilled, looking at them curiously as his brow once again furrowed in confusion. "Certainly not what I'd expect to find in my cereal box back on Destiny Island."

"What'd you find Sora?" Ruby would lean over inquisitively even as the milk was being poured into their respective bowls, both of them looking down at the bundle of tickets for a few seconds before the crimsonette decided to speak. "Umm, what's TNA, and why do they have an event in Remnant scheduled for next week?"

Needless to say, Sora and Ruby were unprepared for the sudden burst of laughter that followed from the seemingly innocent question, the silver-haired Faunus laughing so uproariously that he had to set the milk down just so he could hold his sides.

After the laughter died down and the cereal had been graciously submerged in milk, the trio would calmly be chowing down on their midday breakfast while the bundle of tickets sat patiently in the center of the table as they made small talk among themselves.

"So let me get this straight, you and your buddies tried building a raft to get off your home island at fourteen? And that shit actually worked?" Bálor would calmly chew on his pumpkin-flavored cereal while trying to wrap his head around the absurdity of the situation, Ruby would have the polar opposite reaction to her silver-maned better half as she gestured for their spiky-headed friend to go on.

"Well, it wasn't exactly that simple..our home was swallowed up by darkness before we could actually attempt the trip." Sora would frown visibly as he remembered the night that Destiny Island fell: the stormy weather, the darkened skies as the Heartless seemingly appeared from nowhere, the first time he felt the weight of the Keyblade in his hands as he was forced into combat, the look on Riku's face as he held out his hand for Sora to join him. "It all seemed to happen so fast that the raft just seemed...ya know." The other two individuals would nod quietly, while both had endured their fair share of trials before meeting one another there was nothing they had faced that could equal watching a world collapse, watching their home be swallowed up by forces that held a power they couldn't even begin to comprehend.

Sensing the brooding shift in the overall mood of the room, the crimsonette would look down at the bundle of tickets curiously before clearing her throat loudly enough to snap the boys out of their reverie. "So you never told us about this tickets, what's TNA and why are they trying to sell seats through cereal?"

Sensing another laughing fit about to overwhelm him, Bálor would quickly pinch himself back to a normal demeanor before sighing quietly. "TNA: otherwise known as _Total Nonstop Action,_ is a wrestling company that at one point seemed to be a viable alternative to your other mainstream wrestling hullabaloo until a litany of bad management decisions kinda..shit all over it and turned it into a laughing stock of what it could have been." Staring down at the tickets in thought as his brow furrowed, wondering just why the heck they were in the cereal box instead of some other stereotypical cereal box prize like a decoder ring. " _Somebody's either playing a really shitty joke on me, or management's **REALLY** dropped the ball at this point." _ The wolf Faunus would remove the rubber band keeping the tickets together and begin counting them while the other two would watch on curiously, sighing as he finished counting them out. "There's six of 'em in total...and judging by the looks on your faces, you both really wanna go dont'cha?" He would hand them each a ticket while trying to bite back the long string of insults he had saved up for the company's long history of ineptitude.

Ruby would grin in excitement as she looked down at her ticket, imagining al the opportunities for photos with her friends both old and new, Sora on the other hand would be curious as to just why the red hood loving girl was so pumped about it all before noticing that four tickets were still laying on the table. "What, aren't you coming with us?" The spiky-haired teen would look to the amber-eyed Faunus curiously as his face seemed to shift between disgust and curiosity before finally shaking his head.

"Nope, I'm definitely keeping away from that shit-show if I can help it, besides I've still gotta break the bad news to Yang about our love nest being compromised by Goodbitch and then figure out some way to make up for my absence." He would run a hand through his lengthened silver-mane with a slight groan. "Maybe get a haircut before I do anything." The wolf Faunus would frown as he felt just how much his hair had begun to grow and wondered how the blonde brawler would take to it as she was the Beauty to his Beast after all, although at the current moment he felt much more like a shaggy dog.

"Aww c'mon, you've gotta come with us! I don't know anything about wrestling!" The spiky-haired teen would look down at his ticket with a slightly dour expression at the thought of just himself and Ruby being sat in an audience with goodness-knows what kind of people would be attending such an event, and aside from the crimsonette herself (who was now listening to her Mp3 player, oblivious to the fact that their outing would be a two-teen power trip instead of a happy group outing.) "And besides, Ruby's really jonesing for all of us to go to this thing together!" Sora would watch as the amber-eyed young man would simply shrug in response to his further pleading, causing the azure-eyed teen to start considering just how he was going to manage it.

"Dude, what's there to know? Just cheer who the crowd cheers and boo who the crowd boos, and if you get REALLY confused then ask Ruby, I have mentored her well in the ways of the Smark." Bálor would look over at his red-hooded friend with a look of pride, back in the days where their relationship could still be something more then a friendship between nerds of different stripes the two had spent many a night watching wrestling shows while discussing the finer points of weapon building and functionality in-between teaching her the difference between Heel and Face, Worked Punches and Pre-Cut Tables, and the debate on whether or not the match between Will Ospreay and Ricochet was a five-star classic or just a lot of flippy stuff. (Ruby had been enthralled by what the two men had done while Bálor was legitimately annoyed at just how much they did, and he was usually a fan of high-flying action.) "I have no doubt that she can get you to enjoy yourself, and if you're luck..you can probably scalp the other tickets for a decent price, unlike their own _Impact Zone_ where they just let any mook in for free." He would gather up his jacket and head for the door, deciding to let the two of them talk over what to do with the spoils from their cereal while he intended to make a stop by RWBY dorm and plead to the Ice Queen for use of their shower, not liking what kinds of favors he would have to do for her afterwards even though he was certain she wouldn't resort to gutter-level tactics for retribution (at least he hoped this would be the case.)

"I don't get it, what kind of guy skips out on his own girlfriend just to deal with a haircut and then tend to another girl? That's just messed up!" The keybearer couldn't imagine Riku doing the same thing to himself and Kairi (Not that they were together in that way, or were they? He certainly hadn't had a chance to broach the subject prior to him and Riku leaving to undertake the Mark of Mastery Exam) He would be snapped out of his reverie at the sound of a plate hitting the floor and shattering, causing him to look over at surprised Ruby who had dropped the cereal bowl upon hearing his words and feeling her heart sink into her stomach.

"I'm not...we're not..I mean I tried to but-" She would quickly grab a broom and a dustpan from near the pantry then immediately set to work sweeping up the broken remains of her friend's cereal bowl while fighting back the urge to cry, not noticing that the sandy-haired teen had jumped into help her clean up the mess. "A lot of stuff happened between the two of us after I went back to Beacon so suddenly. Thanks for looking after Zwei by the way." The silver-eyed girl would give him a genuine smile before beginning to explain the convoluted mess that occurred between herself, the wolf Faunus, and her older sister.

 _Meanwhile, in RWBY Dorm._

"Absolutely not!" Weiss Schnee was incensed to say the least, it was bad enough that she had been paired with Yang for one of Oobleck's homework assignments (the blonde wasn't exactly an A student on most occasions but did well enough, at least that was before the relationship.) but now the one person she hated more than a snooty trust fund kid trying to hit on her was now begging to use the team's pristine shower, the same shower she had to cajole Ruby and Yang into helping keep it immaculate. "Go jump in the fountain if you're so interested in a much-needed flea bath, I'm sure a mutt like you doesn't have any worries about modesty." She would give him a rather pointed smile, thinking that she had finally silenced the antagonistic Faunus as he had gone silent in response to her remark.

However her moment of triumph would be dashed as she received a saucy grin in response, as Bálor took a step toward her before giving her a wink. "Why Princess, I had no idea you thought of me in such a lewd manner. I don't think Yang would very much appreciate her man occupying another woman's head space, of course I don't mind being your dirty little secret." He would lean back just in time to avoid a slap to the face, laughing as the heiress snarled furiously as she tried to reach out and throttle him despite the slight rouging in her cheeks he thought he saw. "Chillax Ice Queen, I'm just ribbing ya!" He would casually grab her wrist while snaking his arm around her waist and dancing for a bit even as she slapped him repeatedly, not surprised to see fury etched upon her face at his lack of wincing or pain.

"You're telling me you don't feel any of that, my freaking hand is KILLING ME!" The heiress would grit her teeth angrily as her more polished Atlesian upbringing kicked in and she followed his dance steps out of instincts, willing herself to look anywhere except at him directly. "What are you doubling as Yang's punching bag as well as her boyfriend? If that's the case then I'm amazed your jaw is intact." She let herself be spun away and reflexively returning to him before cursing her own instincts at demolishing her chance of escape from him, even as she wondered how someone so brutish could have such a gentle touch upon her back.

"You're half-right dearie, I was a punching bag, but not for Yang." His expression would darken as he remembered the sudden pain of the blows from his superiors as they not only had resorted to using their fists, but other blunt objects that they could get their hands on in order to get the answers they wanted. He would stop their waltz suddenly as he let the heiress go and proceeded to gather up his belongings, leaving her slightly frazzled at the sudden shift in his attitude. "I'll try my luck with Team CFVY, I doubt it'll work but at least I can see how much better the upper classmen live then we do." He would sling his fluffy yellow towel over his shoulder as he used his semblance to open the door and carry on about his day when he felt a hand upon his shoulder, wondering just how hard Weiss was about to hit him after pretty much strong-arming her into dancing with him as he slowly turned to face her.

"CFVY dorm's off limits for the rest of the day, Velvet's busy fine-tuning that weird robot of hers and demanded that she not be disturbed under any circumstances. And I'm guessing you're still blacklisted from JNPR dorm thanks to all the crap you give Jaune, so its either you roll the dice with one of the other dorms, or play by my rules." She would pull up the Timer function on her scroll and set it for twenty minutes, showing it to him to further emphasize her point before hitting the button to start it. "And Dust help you if I find any "fluids" other than water and whatever you're bringing in with you-" Her eyes would burn coldly at her unfinished threat, raising an eyebrow as he once again gave her an uncharacteristic smile, feeling her hand throb after her early attempts to slap him silly.

"Okay first of all Weiss, gross. I may be a guy but even I was taught the value of a clean shower, especially after having to had clean one with a toothbrush." Bálor would shudder as he remembered his early boot camp days, the drill sergeant screaming at him for their shower to be so clean that he could eat off it as the younger wolf was furiously trying to scrub away the grime and the muck. "So no shenanigans, and shower like the devil's on my heels." He would look over at her with another smile as he raced into Team RWBY's shower, keeping the "sexy devil" comments to himself as he started stripping down before the door closed, stopping suddenly when something she had said caused his curiosity to pique.

"What was that about Velvet having a robot?"

 _ **Yeah so originally this was just gonna be an extended version of the original chapter where RWBY and co. end up watching a TNA taping, Balor jumps the guard rail and tries to attack Eli Drake but then two very important questions popped up**_

 _ **Why would he jump the guard rail and attack a mid-card act with an annoyingly catchy catchphrase?**_

 _ **And how the hell would he convince Team RWBY to attend a wrestling event? So I figured that I would pull out another three-parter while setting up the demise of BálorxYang**_

 ** _Apologies to those who reviewed the previous iteration of this chapter but feel free to PM me your thoughts, and go vote on the poll because depending on the results this might not get updated for a while._**

 _ **Ta-Ta for now!**_


End file.
